cf_lorefandomcom-20200214-history
ALICE/WAR
ALICE/WAR is a story arc created for the Japanese version of Crash Fever. The story continues after the four Towers of the Queen (Avaricia, Chandille, Lucial, and Elfram) have been stopped thanks to Operation Collapse, but the weak alliance between the factions involved devolves into what appears to be the largest civil war ALICE has faced. This page is a work in progress, so certain sections may be incomplete. 'ALICE/WAR Starting Power Map' Original= |-| Translated= The first power map released shows the initial conflict present in ALICE. The various factions are: * [[Knights of the Round Table|'Knights of the Round Table']] (円卓の騎士団), which are a group of ALICE vigilantes that were led by Arthur. They believe strongly in their idea of justice, but when the Queen of Hearts went haywire and Arthur lost his way, several knights left, although the remaining knights eventually got back on the right track. The Knights of the Round Table are aware of the Shinsengumi and BANG, but have differing views of justice, so the Knights do not have any contact with those groups. The Holy McMillan Vigilantes are old friends of the Knights. ** [[Arthur|'Arthur']]' '(アーサー) is the leader of the Knights of the Round Table. ** [[Gawain|'Gawain']]' '(ガウェイン), [[Percival|'Percival']]' '(パーシヴァル), and [[Tristan|'Tristan']] (トリスタン) are the remaining knights. ** [[Lancelot|'Lancelot']] (ランスロット), [[Mordred|'Mordred']] (モルドレッド), [[Gareth|'Gareth']] (ガレス), [[Lionel|'Lionel']] (ライオネル), [[Hubble|'Isolde']] (ライオネル), and an unknown knight were the ones to withdraw from the Knights of the Round Table. * [[Shinsengumi|'Shinsengumi']] (新選組), which is a vigilante organization mostly present in the Shinagawa area, along with BANG. The original founder of the Shinsengumi was detained. ** [[Kamo Serizawa|'Kamo Serizawa']] (芹沢鴨) was the founder of the Shinsengumi, and is currently detained within Paradise Lost. ** [[Isami Kondo|'Isami Kondo']] (近藤勇) is the current acting director of the Shinsengumi. ** [[Toshizo Hijikata|'Toshizo Hijikata']] (土方歳三) is the deputy director of the Shinsengumi. ** [[Hajime Saito|'Hajime Saito']] (斎藤一) and [[Soji Okita|'Soji Okita']] (沖田総司) are the remaining members. * Sacred McMillan Vigilantes (神聖マクミラン自警団), which is a recreation of the original McMillan Vigilantes that Jeanne was originally a part of before Azazel caused its downfall. Jeanne created the new faction after Gilles de Rais returned from his absence. ** [[Jeanne|'Jeanne']] (ジャンヌ) is the leader and founder of the Sacred McMillan Vigilantes. ** [[Gilles de Rais|'Gilles de Rais']] (ジル・ド・レ) is the other member. * [[BANG|'BANG']] is a security organization within the Shinagawa area that monitors the trends of various companies and organizations within ALICE. They are currently on hostile terms with the BFS Foundation. ** [[Katsu Kaishu|'Katsu Kaishu']] (勝 海舟) is the founder of BANG, and was away in the USA Branch for a while. ** [[Ryoma Sakamoto|'Ryoma Sakamoto']] (坂本龍馬), [[Shinsaku Takasugi|'Shinsaku Takasugi']] (高杉晋作), and Takamori Saigo (西郷隆盛) are the other members of BANG. * [[BFS Foundation|'BFS Foundation']] (BFS財団) is a wide spread business within ALICE created by Perry. They do not hesitate to use violence to get their way, and will use any means necessary to do so. BANG is monitoring them. ** [[Perry|'Perry']] (ペリー) is the leader of the BFS Foundation. ALICE/WAR: Before The WAR (this section is currently being worked on)